Paily in Tokyo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paily get to spend some time in Tokyo, but when Emily gets kidnapped, can Paige save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paily in Tokyo**

 **Emily and Paige are in Tokyo, Japan, cause Emily swam in a huge international championship yesterday. Paige of course came along to support Emily and it also gave her a free vacation.**

At the moment, Emily and Paige are walking along a street in Tokyo, searching for a video game store where they can buy a cool new game for their 6 year old daughter back home in Rosewood.

"It shouldn't be too damn hard to find a place that sell video games. Stuff like that are big here in Japan, I've heard." says Paige, tired of searching and finding nothing.

They've been searching for nearly 2 hours.

"C'mon, babe. I'm sure we'll find what we want soon. Just have some patience." says Emily.

"Who's idea was it to buy a video game for Kayla now instead of waiting to when it's avaliable back home?" mumbles Paige.

"Paige, it was your idea, actually." says Emily.

"You sure?" says Paige.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" says Emily.

"Let me think and...yeah, you're right, Em!" says Paige.

"Told you so, babe." says Emily.

"Em, seems like our search is finally over. I see what looks like a good gaming-store right across the street." says Paige.

"Yeah, that's a video game store. Okay...let's go and buy a game before they close for the day." says Emily.

They head into the sore and quickly find the game their daughter wants. Paige pay for it and then they head back to their hotel room.

"So...wanna head out to a cool bar and have a drink to celebrate that you won the championship?" says Paige.

"Mmm, yeah...sounds like a cute idea." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Let's put on some better clothes and then head out to a nearby bar." says Paige.

Paige pull off her jeans and neon-green hoodie and put on white latex tights and a sexy blue tank top.

Emily pull off her jeans and swim-team t-shirt and put on black tight-fitted leather pants and a cool red tank top.

"Okay, let's get going." says Emily as she grab her pink purse and put on her awesome luxury sunglasses.

Paige and Emily soon find a nice bar with a samurai theme.

"Hi, bar-guy. I want a glass of white wine and a jumbo-size dark ale for my wife, please." says Emily as she and Paige walk up to the bar counter.

"Sure, lady." says the bartender in a weird accent.

5 minutes later, Emily and Paige get their drinks.

Paige smile. She like the samurai theme of the bar.

"Hi there." says a man as he walk up to Emily and Paige. "Does the ladies want to buy an ancient katana from year 1564...?"

"If it's real and not some fuckin' fake." says Paige.

"Real sword is, me promise totally." says the man.

"Okay...how much, in American dollars?" says Paige.

"About 20.000 yank bucks." says the man.

"Well, sorry...we don't have that much." says Paige.

"I will be nice guy. Just give me 7000 US dollars and buy me a beer and it's a deal, okay? Yes?" says the man.

"What you think, Em?" says Paige as she turn to Emily.

"Do what you feel is right, babe." says Emily in a soft friendly tone.

"I take the sword. It's a deal, Mr...?" says Paige.

"Takanao. John Takanao." says the man.

"John...really?" says Em.

"Yeah, really. My mom's from Scotland." says John.

"Okay. Here ya go. 7000 in cash." says Paige as she give John the money and then she turn to the bartender and says "Dude, a beer for Mr Takanao thanks."

The bartender smile and gives a beer to John.

"Thanks." says John as he take his beer with him and walk to a table on the other side of the room.

"Em, are you happy that you won the championship? You were such an awesome speeding bullet in the pool. All the other chicks looked like total slackers." says Paige.

"Of course I am happy. It's the biggest win in my life as a swimmer." says Emily. "The shiny crown on top of a really awesome swimming career for sweet me."

"Are you gonna retire from swimming now?" says Paige.

"No, Paige, I'm not. I still have a few years of swimming left in me." says Emily. "The regionals are coming up soon back home and I plan to defend my title from last year for that."

"And I'm sure you'll be able to do that. You should be known as the number 1 pro-swimmer on the planet, Em. No swimmer, male of female, can beat you." says Paige.

"I'm not _**that**_ good..." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Yes you are, babe." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Awww, thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Will you try out for the Olympic team next year?" says Paige.

"No, probably not. I don't wanna be gone from you and our daughter for a month, especially since the Olympics are in New Zealand. Not exactly within walking distance from our house in Rosewood." says Emily.

"Okay. If you don't wanna try out, then I'm not gonna force you to, but I'm sure you'd make the team if you would try out, babe." says Paige.

"You could be right, babe." says Emily.

"If our little Kayla wanna become a swimmer too, would you be okay with that...?" says Paige.

"Sure, if she really wanted to do that, I'd support it." says Emily. "Would you?"

"Yeah, as long as I was sure it's really what she was passionate about, then I's totally support it all the way." says Paige. "I was a swimmer too, remember...?"

"I remember, but you decided to retire when you became pregnant and after Kayla was born you never made a come-back." says Emily.

"I wanted to be a stay-home mom and a housewife instead." says Paige.

"And you're amazing at that, Paige." says Emily. "It's good for our kid to have a mommy who's usually home while her other mommy go on swimming competitions." says Emily.

The next day, Emily wake up as the sunshine hit her face.

"Sweet awesome Emily, get up. It's a new cool day." says Emily to herself as she climb out from bed and put on her jeans and a green t-shirt.

In bed, Paige is still sleeping.

Emily thinks that her wife look so cute when she's sleeping.

"Mornin' there, Emily!" says Paige with an adorable smile as she suddenly wake up and open her eyes.

"Good morning to you too." says Emily.

"Wanna eat breakfast in bed, babe?" says Paige.

"Sure, girl. I'll go get it." says Emily as she pin her new gold medal to her shirt and then leave the room.

15 minutes later, Emily return with bacon sandwiches, coffee and apple-juice.

"Em, why do you wear your gold medal just for getting us breakfast?" says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"I kinda wanna show it to the world. Let people know that I won." says Emily.

"Cute." says Paige.

Emily and Paige eat breakfast in bed while watching an old black and white romantic movie.

2 hours later.

"Paige, do you want to go shopping?" says Emily.

"Yeah, but first I nedd a nice cold shower." says Paige.

"Okay. Me will be waiting." says Emily.

"Join me instead. Let's shower...together." says Paige, saying the word 'together' in a seductive tone.

"Mmm, sounds nice." says Emily, her voice all warm and sensual.

Paige takes off her clothes and stpe into the shower. Emily also takes off her clothes and then she follow Paige into the shower.

"Let's have a nice time." says Paige as she switch on the water.

"Would you please wash my shoulders and my back?" says Emily.

"Sure, Em." says Paige as she put some soap and water on Emily's back and gently rubs it in with smooth slow movements of her hands.

"Mmmm, sweet..." mumbles Emily with a cute smile.

"Yeah, my beautiful Em love this." whisper Paige in a sexy tone.

"Paige...you're so damn erotic. I like that." says Emily.

"I am erotic?" says Paige.

"Yes, you are, girl. So very sexy and erotic. My pussy gets wet." says Emily.

"So does mine, babe." says Paige.

Nearly an hour later, after having made love in the shower and washed each other's perfect bodies, Paige and Emily put on clean clothes and head out for shopping.

They soon find a traditional fashion store where they buy luxury kimonos, one in dark shiny purple for Emily and one in sparkly neon-blue for Paige.

Later they buy an ancient katana in a small antique shop. Paige like katanas and have a few already.

2 hours later, back in the hotel room.

"Em, this sword was forged in 1604." says Paige as she slowly draw the katana from the dark-blue wood scabbard.

"Is it really that old...? You sure the guy in the shop weren't messing with your mind, babe?" says Emily.

"I'm sure it's the real thing." says Paige.

"I guess you're right. You know this stuff, babe." says Emily.

Paige walk over to her suitcase and put the sword in it. She then walk back to Emily and says "Em, wanna make love?"

"Again?" says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Paige with a bright smile.

"Okay. I can't say no to you, girl." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"That was amazing." says Emily.

"I've always wanted to try that thing we did at the end. It's kinda kinky, but I don't care. It was fun." says Paige.

"Actually it was. I enjoyed it too." says Emily.

"Of course you did, babe." says Paige. "Most people don't know how sexual you can be."

"That's because I don't wanna seem slutty." says Emily.

"Well, that's good thinking there, Em." says Paige. "It's bad to seem all slutty."

"Sex is a private thing between 2 adults." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Let's go get lunch." says Emily.

"Mmm, me is hungry." says Paige.

15 minutes later at small nice sushi-place.

"I just love sushi." says Emily.

"What about pizza?" says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"Pizza is my favorite, but sushi is a close second." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Paige, do you ever miss swimming?" says Emily.

"Sometimes I do. When I see you in the pool, I sometimes wish I was there too. I still think I did the right thing when I retired though." says Paige.

"If you're happy then I'm happy as well, babe." says Emily.

"Yay!" says Paige in a childish tone.

Suddenly there's a beeping sound coming from Emily's purse.

Emily open her purse and grab her phone. She's got a new txt-message...from Kayla. It says "Hi, mom. What's up? Are you happy? I miss you very much."

"You got a txt...? Who's it from, Em?" says Paige.

"It's from our daughter." says Emily in a soft voice.

"Oh, say hi to her from me." says Paige.

"I will, babe." says Emily.

Emily sends a response to Kayla. It says "Kayla sweetie, you should be in bed. If I'm right it's in the middle of the night in the US. Yes, I am happy. Paige says hi. Now, please be good kid and go to bed or I need to call Aria."

20 seconds later, Kayla sends a response. It says "Mommy, I will go to bed now. I just had to txt you first, cause me could not sleep. Don't tell Auntie Aria. Bye!"

Emily sends a response. It says "Okay. Sweet dreams, Kay-Kay!"

"Is our little girl okay?" says Paige.

"Yeah, she just wanted to txt me before she went to sleep." says Emily.

"Oh, what about me? I wonder why she didn't txt me..." says Paige.

"No fear, babe. Kayla like us both the same." says Emily.

"I guess that's true." says Paige.

"It is true." says Emily.

20 minutes later, Paige and Emily leaves the sushi-place, when suddenly a black limo pull up next to them, a hand grabs Emily by the arm and pull her into the limo that then drives away.

Paige goes to the police-station, but the male officer at the front-desk doesn't speak any English and Paige doesn't speak any Japanese, so she get no help there.

"Well, guess I have to save Em myself..." says Paige.

Once back in the hotel room, Paige try to call Emily's cell phone, but it seems to be turned off.

"Em, I will save you, babe." says Paige.

At the same time, Emily wakes up in a dark room. She try to move, but big heave steel chains keep her in place.

"Hello, is anybody there?" screams Emily.

"Shut you mouth, bitch!" says a hard dark female Japanese voice with a crappy American accent.

Suddenly a leather whip smash hit Emily in the chest.

"Ahhh!" screams Emily in pain.

The whip hit Emily again. This time in the face.

2 hours later, Paige put on a black leather jumpsuit that she happens to have with her. She then put on a belt, strap her new sword to the belt and then look at herself in the mirror and says with confidence "Emily...don't worry. I'll save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a beeping sound can be heard. It's comes from Paige's cell phone.

Paige grab her phone and answer.

"Paige speaking. Who's there?"

"It's Aria. Why can't I reach Em on her phone?"

"Em's been...she's been...kidnapped."

"No! Who did it...?"

"I have no idea who they are."

"Maybe I should fly to Japan and help out..."

"Thanks, but you need to take care of my daughter."

"Of course."

"I don't want you to tell her that something's wrong. Little Kayla is very sensitive and so innocent."

"Kayla seems like a strong kid to me."

"She's got the soul that Emily used to have. She act strong and cool, but on the inside she's shy and insecure. Please don't tell her."

"I promise."

"Thanks, Aria. Bye!"

Paige turn off her phone.

At the same time, someone hold a knife to Emily's throat and says "Tell me all secrets you have."

In the dark, Emily can't see the other person, but the person is clearly female and has a mix of a Japanese and an American accent.

"Who are you?" says Emily.

"That's not what you to know need, no little Emily. Good girl, you must be, if alive you wanna stay." says the evil female person.

"I'm not fucking little and I have many powerful friends and once they find out what you do, they will kick your loser-ass hard." says Emily.

"Ha ha, no! None of friends you have will even find out that you are here." says the evil female person.

"Please, let me go..." says Emily.

"Never!" says the evil female person.

"Please..." says Emily.

"No!" says the evil female person.

While that happen somewhere unknown, Paige is out in the city and asking people for information, looking for someone who might know who kidnapped Emily.

"Miss Misuno, do you know who could be behind this?" says Paige.

"I don't, sorry..." says Leekah Misuno.

"Okay...thanks anyways..." says Paige.

Paige suddenly sees the same black limo that the kidnappers own.

She run over to it, but Paige is in 6 inch heels so she can't run very fast and the limo get away before she can reach it.

"Fuck!" says an angry Paige.

At least she managed to see the limo's license plates so she now she has one clue.

"Okay, soon I'll find you and save you, Em..." mumbles Paige as she write down the limo's registration number on a piece of paper.

2 hours later, Paige is at the Tokyo DMV to find out who owns the limo. Fortunately the girl at the front desk speaks English.

"I need to know who's the owner of the limo with this registration number..." says Paige as she show the note with he registration number to the girl at the front desk.

"Hmmm, let me see...that limo belongs to a Mr Damaatu Yezirah." says the girl at the front desk.

"Where does he live?" says Paige.

"Sorry, we can not give out such information." says the girl at the front desk.

"I feel like you're not telling me the truth." says Paige.

"Do you want me to call security?" says the girl at the front desk.

"No, of course not." says Paige as she leave.

Once back in the hotel room, Paige does a Google search for Damaatu Yezirah.

It turns out that he's the father of a woman named Damaatu Aneel.

Aneel is the same age as Emily and was a student at Rosewood High under the fake name Bella Chang.

"So that's what's going on...?" says Paige when she understands why Yezirah's men kidnapped Emily.

The Damaatu family lives in a old samurai mansion a few miles outside Tokyo.

Paige decides to go there the next day to save Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrive at the Damaatu family's old samurai mansion, a security guard stop Paige.

"Stop right there, slut." says the security guard as he point his gun at Paige.

"I wanna talk to Mr Damaatu, please." says Paige.

"Do you a meeting scheduled with him?" says the security guard.

"I don't, but it's important." says Paige.

"Just a moment." says the guard as he turn on the inter-com. "Mr Damaatu, a young lady is here, asking to see you..."

"That's gotta be the new hooker I ordered." says Mr Damaatu.

"No, sir. It's an American bimbo." says the security guard.

"What's her name?" says Mr Damaatu.

"I don't know, sir." says the security guard and then look to Paige and ask "My boss wanna know your name, bitch."

"Pai..." begins Paige, but then decide that she should not reveal her true name and says "Pamela...Pamela Morris."

"Sir, her name's Pamela Morris." says the guard.

"Let young Miss Morris in, Kevon." says Mr Damaatu.

"Yes, sir." says the guard as he open the huge door in the tall iron wall around the mansion.

"Thanks." says Paige and put on her dark sunglasses, in case Mr Damaatu know who she is.

Fortunately he doesn't. As soon as Paige enter his office he says "Have a seat, Miss Morris."

"Thank you, sir." says Paige and takes a seat on the chair that Mr Damaatu gesture towards.

"So, Miss Morris...what can I do for you?" says Mr Damaatu.

"Well, first of all, do you know who Emily Fields is?" says Paige.

"I know no one by that name." says Mr Damaatu.

"Really?" says Paige as she pull off her coat to reveal that she has her sword with her. She pull it out and hold the edge towards Mr Damaatu's throat. "I'm Paige. Tell me where my girlfriend Emily is, damn perv!"

"She's dead..." says Mr Damaatu.

"I don't believe you." says Paige.

"She's downstairs in a prison-cell..." says Mr Damaatu.

"Give me the key to her cell." says Paige.

"Fine!" says Mr Damaatu as he gives Paige a small silver key.

"Thanks, loser!" says Paige as she use her sword to cut a scar shaped like a 'P' on Mr Damaatu's neck. "That's a P, for Paige. So you won't forget."

Paige walk down into the dungeon under the mansion and soon she finds Emily.

"Hi, babe! Don't be afraid anymore. I'm here now." says Paige as she open the cell door.

"Awww! Paige! You're here. I love you so so so much." says Emily a happy Emily as she gives Paige a kiss.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." says a happy Paige.

"Let's leave this scary place." says Emily.

"Yeah, c'mon, baby." says Paige.

One back in their hotel room, Emily change into new clean clothes.

"Paige, I'm so glad that you saved from that evil man." says Emily.

"Awwww! Anything for my sexy Emily." says Paige.

"I love you." says a very happy Emily in a soft warm tone.

"Em, wanna order a bottle of wine up here to the room so we can celebrate that you are safely back with me?" says Paige.

"Yeah, that sounds cute." says Emily.

Paige grab the room phone and says "Room service please. Hi, this is Paige McCullers. Yeah, in room 122. Can I get a bottle of red wine? Uh, maybe a 1946 if you have one. Thanks."

10 minutes later, a servant arrive with the wine.

"Your wine, Miss McCullers." says the servant.

"Thank you." says Paige.

"Enjoy." says the servant as he leave the room.

"I'll get wine glasses from the cabinetover there." says Paige.

"No, let's be kinda kinky and drink from the bottle." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Okay. Erotic." says Paige.

"Totally." says Emily as she open the wine bottle and takes a small sip.

"Does it taste nice and sexy?" says Paige.

"It sure does, babe." says Emily in a soft sexy tone.

"My turn." says Paige.

Emily hands the bottle to Paige who takes a big sip.

"Em, you look so hot tonight." says Paige.

"So do you, Paige." says Emily. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Mmm, yeah!" says Paige.

"Bed or couch?" says Emily.

"Uh, let me think...bed." says Paige.

Emily and Paige walk over to the big bed.

They snuggle up on the bed, under the soft purple satin covers and starts to make out with love and passion.

 **The End.**


End file.
